Caminhos
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Descanse em paz.


**Caminhos**

Descanse em paz. D/R - LISSA POV

Eu visitei seu túmulo ontem.

Continua tão triste e imóvel como sempre. No leito de pedra, flores são sempre depositadas. Eu sou a principal causa disso. Rosas vermelhas, geralmente, que sempre te descreveram tão bem – não falha nunca, nem mesmo no nome. Rose. São tantas lembranças que não sei como organizá-las em minha cabeça. Christian sente sua falta, também. Acho que todos sentem. De vocês dois – mas principalmente de você. Você sempre soube como deixar sua presença marcada, onde quer que fosse. Ah, como soube.

Não foi falha sua, você sabe. Era apenas uma guardiã e os Strigoi eram muitos. Você lutou até sua última respiração para salvar Adrian – mesmo que ele tenha morrido também, afinal de contas -, seu Moroi. E, ah, isso é algo que me intriga até hoje. Não tenho mágoas ou ressentimentos, Rose, porque cada uma de nós tinha uma vida a seguir, mas _não consigo_ entender por que você resolveu ser a guardiã de _Adrian_. Eu tinha muitos guardiões – ainda tenho – e nossos horários estavam tão diferentes. É, talvez seja por isso que você me deixou para guardá-lo.

Mas o que nunca me fará sentido é você ter desistido de Dimitri para ficar com Adrian.

Ele estava diferente, é verdade. Estava se recuperando. Muitas vezes ele disse que não queria mais te ver, sim, mas você parecia tão obstinada a ajudá-lo, a trazer o velho Dimitri de volta, que foi um choque para todos quando você se jogou de cabeça no seu relacionamento com Adrian. Como, tão animada, me contou sobre a primeira noite de vocês. Vestígios de infelicidade – ou de uma felicidade não tão grande assim como deveria ser – estavam em seus olhos, mas eu não disse nada. Eu nunca consegui te decifrar, nunca consegui ler sua mente, afinal.

Com o passar do tempo, Dimitri notou que fazia algum tempo que você não aparecia para vê-lo. Eu não sabia como contar a ele, mas contei. Seu rosto ficou impassível, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele estava sofrendo. E você... parecia querer apaga-lo de vez da sua vida.

Você e Adrian ficaram noivos. Casaram-se – Rose Hathaway casando! – e marcaram história como um raro casal de um Moroi e uma dampira que permaneceram juntos. Dimitri foi ao casamento, lembra? Seu rosto preencheu-se de orgulho e de uma dor imensa ao vê-los trocando as alianças. Você fingiu que não o viu, mas eu sei que viu. E todos nós estranhamos. Você estava nos surpreendendo, Rose, mais uma vez.

Quando completaram dois anos de casamento – e Adrian parecia te idolatrar cada vez mais -, você ficou grávida. _Grávida_. Lembra? A sua expressão engraçada de choque, de quem nunca pensou em ser mãe, mas gosta imediatamente da ideia. Corinne nasceu oito meses depois, e você voltou à sua rotina de guardiã quase que imediatamente. Apesar disso, eu sei que você a amava, muito. Você nunca gostou de crianças, não é mesmo? Mas Corinne era sua filha. Você a adorava, na verdade. E ela vivia sempre perto de Adrian, e de você, quando não estava em seu turno.

E quando a pequena estava prestes a completar um ano... vocês se foram.

Hoje, em seus quatro anos, Corinne reflete vocês dois. Ela tem seus cabelos, sabe. E os olhos de Adrian. É uma garota adorável e todos a amam. Acho que todos veem você nela, e isso adiciona um algo a mais. É uma pena que vocês não puderam passar mais tempo com ela... Ela é tão inteligente. E, apesar de ainda ser pequena, ela fala sobre vocês dois. Ela sonha com vocês. Ela me disse isso uma vez. Sim, realmente uma pena. Você teria sido uma ótima mãe, afinal, é boa em tudo que faz. E Adrian teria sido um ótimo pai, também. Seria engraçado vê-lo lidando com as crises de adolescente dampira de Corinne quando chegasse a hora.

Mas ela não está sozinha. Todos nós cuidamos dela.

Principalmente Dimitri.

Eu e Christian, como padrinhos, queríamos adotá-la legalmente. Mas eu não podia tirar isso de Dimitri. Ele cuida de Corinne como um pai. Ele diz que é a única coisa que lhe resta, a única coisa que lhe deixa preso a você para sempre. Ele nunca deixou de te amar. E está sofrendo muito, até hoje. Ele tenta não transparecer – e isso não é tão difícil, já que ele sempre foi meio soturno e introspectivo. Mas nós o conhecemos, e sabemos que ele não pensa em nada a não ser você.

Ele é meu guardião, sabia? Tomou essa decisão depois de que você morreu. Disse que você gostaria de me ver em mãos conhecidas. E acho que é por isso que conheço tanto das emoções dele. Ele evita falar sobre você, evita mencionar seu nome. Mas ele escreve cartas para você, e as guarda todos os dias. E visita seu túmulo quase todos os dias. Ele murmura em russo para você. Imagino que você morreria nos braços dele de qualquer forma se ele fizesse isso enquanto você estava viva, certo? Pois é.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Ele não vai mudar, não com relação à você. E espero encontrar, um dia, uma resposta para todas as atitudes que você resolveu tomar.

Mas acho que nunca saberei.

Descanse em paz.

_Aqui jaz Adrian Ivashkov (1985 – 2018), um Moroi que soube fazer jus ao seu nome real._

_Aqui jaz Rosemarie Hathaway (1989 – 2018), uma brava guerreira, que não morreu em vão._


End file.
